User blog:SierraSia/New Blog Shows Announcment
Hello Life of Heroes RP Wiki! Tonight I'm here to announce not just one, but two new blog shows I'm planning. The first is called "Fiction VS OCs" and the second one is called "Ask the Characters". Fiction VS OCs This show is like the TV show "Deadliest Warrior" and the famous internet show from Screw Attack "Death Battle", but has the strong factor that I do not see if fighter 1 can kill fighter 2 or not. The goal is actually who can defeat who in a normal fight. Unlike the other two combat shows, these fights will be between an OC - characters created by fans for a certain ganera or show. And a character that already exist in the world of media. Ranks Ranks are given to each fighter to determind the actual level of danger they possess. Deadly - The highest rank of danger. Characters with this rank are ones that have no restrictions on the intension to kill their opponent. The chances of them killing their opponent is 64% Brutal '''- Characters with this rank have the power, or close to the power, to kill, but would not usually kill. The chance of them killing their opponent is 36% '''Feirce - This rank shows the characters that do not have the power to kill, but still doesn't hesitate to fight their opponents. Hournerable - These characters are as powerfull as the ones in the "Feirce" rank, but would nevre become brutal to their opponent. Hesitates - This rank represents the characters that have the power of ability to fight, but either hesitate or are frightened or shy to do so. Thretless - The lowest rank of danger. Characters in this rank either never fought befor, or refuses to fight most of the time even though they are capable of doing so. Rules *Although I don't mainly intend to have fights end is deaths, they are allowed only if the fighters would, or could, kill their opponent. (i.e. the 'Deadly '''or '''Brutal '''ranks) *Half of the characters fighting '''must '''be an CO while the other half '''must '''be a character from an already existing ganera. Ex: one Oc for One-on-one, two OCs for two-on-two, ect. *It must be a fair fight, so any crazy superpower (for example, surviving being inside the sun, complete invincibility) '''will '''be considered as a cheat, and will be removes if possible. *If groups are in the fight, then both sides must have the same number of fighters in their team. If one group as at least one more fighter than the opponent's group, one member will be removed. *Characters that are intended to become part of a video game, TV Show, ect. in the future are '''not allowed '''to compete, for the sake of not causing any spoilers. *For characters already existing in media that made an appearance in the ''Life of Heroes RPs, I will '''not '''examin their RPs stats, only their canon stats from the games, shows, ect. Ask the Characters This show allowes users to ask questions to characters of the RP. The responces can either be seriouse, hounest, halariouse, or anything you can come up with. Users are also free to make a blog to ask their own characters questions. You can also make blogs for certain things, like groups, seasons, holidays, and so on. Rules *Try to keep it clean for both answers and questions. *Users can make their own blog to make questions for their own characters, but if you hve a question for a character that you do not control, ask it in the comments. No editing other people's blogs allowed. Besides that, go crazy. Ending And that's all I have so far. I'll be making an episode for both of these shows very soon, so stay tuned. Thanks you and have a good day! ;) Category:Blog posts